Te Quiero
by BawangBombay
Summary: Summary : Bukannya Theo sok jual mahal atau apa, ia hanya tidak tertarik dengan cara yang seperti itu. Penggemarnya butuh cara lain untuk menarik perhatiannya alih-alih mengulang cara yang sama dan mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama. Theo tidak suka orang bodoh. Warning : Post-war. Slash.


Te Quiero

Harry Potter milik J. K. Rowling

Summary : Bukannya Theo sok jual mahal atau apa, ia hanya tidak tertarik dengan cara yang seperti itu. Penggemarnya butuh cara lain untuk menarik perhatiannya alih-alih mengulang cara yang sama dan mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama. Theo tidak suka orang bodoh. Warning : Post-war. Slash.

Theodore menatap surat di hadapannya dengan bosan kemudian membakarnya tanpa belas kasih menggunakan tongkatnya. Ia bisa mendengar suara tarikan tajam nafas yang terdengar seperti ringkikan kuda, ia mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan menulis essaynya yang tersisa 3 inchi.

Theo menggigit ujung pena bulunya, merasa tidak puas dengan apa yang baru saja ditulisnya. Ia memutar bola matanya saat sebuah tangan menyodorkannya sepotong sandwich. Theo memberikan gestur mengusir menggunakan tangan kanannya.

Orang itu tidak bergeser seinchi pun. Theo membenturkan kepalanya pada meja di bawahnya, namun rasanya ada yang aneh, ia tidak merasakan sakit, malah ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan empuk di keningnya. Theo mengernyit dan mengangkat kepalanya. Pipinya memerah kala ia menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi. Orang itu tersenyum melihat mata Theo yang membulat dan kembali menyodorkan sandwich yang dibawanya.

Theo mendesah, dan tatapan orang itu berubah serius, ada perintah yang tidak dapat dibantah. Theo mengambil sandwich itu dengan terpaksa dan memakannya dengan malas. Sesekali mengeluarkan suara gerutuan di sela kunyahannya. Orang di sebelahnya hanya memandangnya maklum.

Seselesainya Theo memakan sandwichnya, ia kembali memberikan gestur mengusir pada orang itu. Orang itu hanya tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Theo sebelum pergi meninggalkannya sendirian. Theo memberikan tatapan membunuhnya yang dirasa percuma karena orang itu sudah menghilang pergi. Theo kembali melanjutkan essaynya hingga Madam Pince menendangnya keluar.

* * *

Theodor Nott menatap Draco Malfoy yang menatap Harry Potter yang menatap lembaran besar perkamen dengan serius. Oke mungkin ini terdengar cukup aneh namun begitulah yang memang sebenarnya terjadi.

Theo kemudian menyentuh lengan Draco untuk menangkap perhatiannya. Draco menatapnya dengan tanya yang dibalasnya dengan menunjuk piring Draco yang masih penuh dengan dagunya. Draco menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti " _Yes, Mom_ ," atau apapun itu Theo tidak peduli.

Perang telah berakhir beberapa bulan yang lalu, tapi ketegangan di antara mereka rasanya tidak pernah mereda. Malfoy muda di sebelahnya ini selalu memiliki ide brilliant dalam mengganggu Potter. Padahal Potter sudah memberikan kesaksiannya di Wizengamot. Sebenarnya Theo tahu benar alasan Draco berusaha keras memancing amarah Potter.

Sebuah perkamen berbentuk burung terbang menuju dirinya, tanpa basa-basi Theo mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah burung tersebut yang sedetik kemudian berubah menjadi abu. Lagi-lagi Theo mendengar suara ringkikan kuda itu, namun ia memilih untuk tidak peduli.

Draco menatapnya dengan ekspresi _'smug'_ miliknya, setengah mengejek. Theo membalasnya dengan delikan meskipun Theo tahu itu tidak cukup untuk menghapus senyum sialan miliknya. Theo pun memutuskan untuk bangkit dan meninggalkan aula besar dengan kesal.

Tak disangka ternyata sang Golden Trio juga memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara makan mereka—well, itu pun kalau apa yang dilakukan Potter bisa disebut sebagai aktivitas makan. Sejauh yang Theo lihat, Potter selalu fokus pada perkamen itu. Membuat Theo penasaran, tapi Ayahnya mendidiknya lebih baik dari itu, _curiosity killed the cat_.

Tapi ia merasa kurang puas jika belum membalas kelakuan Draco tadi jadi Theo berjalan menuju The Golden Trio dan memanggil Potter, tanpa kebencian dan penuh keramahan walaupun terdengar sedikit fake. Seperti yang diduganya, Potter berhenti dan tersenyum padanya. Theo mengajaknya membahas tugas DADA kemarin, lagipula Potter memang ahli di bidang itu. Theo bisa merasakan empat mata menatapnya bingung—yang Theo yakini milik Weasley dan Granger—dan empat mata lain yang menatapnya cemburu.

* * *

Tidak ada hal lain yang lebih nikmat untuk menikmati jam kosong di siang hari selain piknik di dekat danau hitam. Tidak masalah baginya untuk melewati makan siang di Aula besar, toh ia lebih suka di sini. Sangat tenang dan nyaman, walaupun udara yang berhembus terasa dingin, tapi apalah artinya menjadi seorang penyihir jika Theo tidak bisa mengatasinya dengan satu jentikan tongkat.

Theo meraih sebuah novel kesukaannya dari dalam keranjang yang di bawanya. Saat ia hendak membuka halaman yang ditandainya, sebuah surat terjatuh. Theo menghela nafas kemudian menjepit surat itu dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, ia menatapnya dengan bosan sebelum mebakarnya secara _wandless_. Oke, mebakar ribuan surat selama sebulan ini membuatnya mahir melafalkan mantra api tanpa tongkat. Theo terkekeh, ada manfaatnya juga fan gilanya mengirim surat padanya setiap hari.

Sejujurnya bukannya Theo sok jual mahal atau apa, ia hanya tidak tertarik dengan cara yang seperti itu. Penggemarnya butuh cara lain untuk menarik perhatiannya alih-alih mengulang cara yang sama dan mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama. Theo tidak suka orang bodoh.

Atau mungkin Theo hanya merasa tidak percaya. Terlalu banyak kekhawatiran di benaknya. Ia takut jika orang itu hanya mempermainkannya. Memangnya siapa yang ingin memadu kasih dengan anak seorang death eater? Theo tertawa pahit. Tidak, ia tidak akan memberi orang itu kesempatan jika orang itu tidak berkonfrontasi dengannya langsung. Harusnya orang itu mengerti, mengerti bahwa Theo sudah cukup terkesan dengan kerja kerasnya. Tapi seperti katanya tadi, Theo hanya ingin kepastian.

Theo memutuskan untuk memakan daging asapnya terlebih dahulu sambil memikirkan rencananya di masa depan. Reputasinya sebagai anak dari seorang death eater tidak akan membuat karirnya di masa yang akan datang mudah, oleh karenanya ia harus memikirkannya matang-matang.

Tanpa disadarinya dua buah mata menatapnya dengan tatapan ' _defeated_ '.

* * *

Tidak biasanya Hogwarts terasa tenang seperti ini. Biasanya selalu ada keributan yang memekakkan telinga. Apalagi dengan adanya _sexual tension_ antara Potter dan Draco. Theo terkekeh, mungkin mereka sedang melakukan gencatan senjata untuk hari ini. Yah itu pertanda bagus, sungguh. Kepalanya sudah cukup nyeri mengamati pertengkaran mereka.

Tanpa sadar kakinya membawanya ke dekat Dedalu Perkasa, Theo mengerjap. _Well, this is new_. Tidak biasanya alam bawah sadarnya membawanya ke tempat yang tidak semestinya. Mungkin otaknya kelelahan akibat terlalu banyak belajar, yeah, mungkin. Theo membuat catatan di kepalanya untuk mengistirahatkan otaknya. Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali masalah yang memohon untuk diselesaikan.

Ia butuh piknik. Tunggu dulu, tempo hari ia sudah piknik. Oke, ia butuh liburan. _Right,_ terdengar lebih baik.

Theo memutar tubuhnya secara tiba–tiba hingga keningnya membentur sesuatu dengan keras. Ia mendengar erangan kesakitan yang terdengar menyedihkan. Orang itu terjatuh pada punggungnya. Pasti sakit sekali. Ia meringis.

" _What the_ —Blaise?!" tanyanya kaget.

Theo berjenggit melihat darah yang keluar dari hidung pria eksotis itu. Err, Theo tidak pernah mengakuinya memang, tapi menurutnya pria keturunan Belgia itu cukup ' _hot_ '.

Ia bersimpuh dan membersihkan darah yang keluar dengan sapu tangan miliknya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? _You shouldn't be here, you know_?" gumamnya sambil menaruh kepala Blaise di pangkuannya, ia mencoba menghentikan pendarahannya.

Blaise mengernyit. "Bagaimana dengan—" ucapannya terpotong akibat tersedak darahnya sendiri, kemudian ia meludahkan darah yang masuk ke tenggorokkannya.

Theo mendesis, "kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan berbicara terlebih dahulu."

Blaise hanya memberikan tatapan skeptis 'kau yang bertanya padaku, _ok_?'. Theo mengabaikan itu dan memilih untuk menarik Blaise agar bangkit bersamanya.

"Ayo, kita harus menemui Madam Pomfrey. Sepertinya hidungmu patah," katanya.

Blaise mendengus. "Kau pikir ini ulah siapa?" tanyanya dengan suara yang sengau, kemungkinan juga setengah menahan nyeri. Tangannya sibuk menahan hidungnya dengan sapu tangan. Sapu tangan yang awalnya berwarna biru muda itu kini memerah akibat darah.

Theo menyeringai tak menjawab. Well, bukan salahnya sepenuhnya sebenarnya, lagipula untuk apa Blaise mengikutinya. Tapi Theo tidak mengutarakannya secara verbal, ia hanya merasa itu bukan hal yang penting.

Ia menarik Blaise untuk segera menuju Hospital Wing, ia tak tega melihatnya meringis kesakitan seperti itu. Sesekali Blaise mengerang, menyebabkan Theo menghentikan langkahnya dan mengecek hidungnya kemudian semakin keras menariknya berlari kala darah yang keluar semakin banyak dan mulai menetes ke atas kemejanya.

* * *

Theo sedang duduk tenang di ruang rekreasi sambil mengelus kucing miliknya ketika Draco tiba-tiba menghempaskan diri disebelahnya dan menggumam 'aku tidak mengerti' hingga Theo bosan. Namun saat Theo memutuskan untuk beranjak dari duduknya, Draco menangkap pergelangan tangannya dan berkata, "Apa menurutmu aku tampan?"

Theo menatapnya datar yang sedetik kemudian berubah menjadi raut khawatir. Belum pernah selama Theo mengenal Draco sejak mereka masih memakai popok Draco terlihat tidak percaya diri. Ia kembali duduk dengan tatapan terkunci pada Draco, menyentuh keningnya untuk memeriksa suhunya, menyentuh belakang kepalanya untuk mengecek jika ada benolan, menyentuh—

"Theo," desahnya, ia menutup matanya, menyembunyikan insekuritas yang akan mudah terbaca melalui matanya.

Theo meberikan cengirannya. "Draco, kau harusnya lihat betapa buruknya rupamu saat ini, mau kuambilkan kaca?" godanya.

Tak disangkanya Draco menatapnya panik. "Kau serius? _Oh my, oh my,_ Merlin." Ia menggigit jarinya panik, sebuah kebiasaan buruknya yang mulai muncul sejak Potter menolak ajakan pertemanannya. _So, it's about Potter again, isn't it_? Theo terkekeh.

"All right. Kau terlihat jelek jika kau bersikap seperti ini. _Seriously_ , Draco, apa yang sudah kukatakan padamu kemarin?"

Draco memberikan tatapan membunuhnya. "Theo, _'Just kiss him already'_ milikmu itu—Draco mengacak rambutnya—maksudku, bagaimana jika ia mengutukku?" tanyanya frustasi.

Theo meng- _conjure_ sisir kemudian merapihkan rambut temannya, hal yang sangat ia sukai karena rambut Draco memang indah sekali. Ia pernah mengatakannya pada Draco bahwa ia iri, namun Draco tersenyum padanya dan mengizinkannya untuk bermain dengan rambutnya kapanpun ia mau. Itulah mengapa Theo merasa sayang pada sahabatnya itu.

"Dengar, Draco Malfoy tidak akan pernah menyerah seumur hidupnya, itulah janji yang kau katakana padaku. Kau ingat?" tanyanya serius.

Draco mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya. "Ngomong-ngomong aku memakan cokelat dari fanmu. Sayang kan kalau pada akhirnya kau buang?" ujarnya dengan senyuman manis yang sangat kentara kepalsuannya.

Theo mendesah. "Aku tidak mau tanggung jawab jika terdapat ramuan Amortentia di dalamnya."

"Tapi aku menyelamatkan ini," katanya sambil menyodorkan gulungan perkamen.

Tanpa aba-aba Theo membakar perkamen itu. Menyebabkan Draco tertawa keras. Dan Theo memutuskan untuk ikut tertawa bersamanya.

* * *

"Kau terlambat,"

Potter mendesah. " _Sorry, I ran into Malfoy_ ," katanya, dan belum sempat Theo memuntahkan kalimat cibirannya, Potter menambahkan, " _literally ran into him_."

Theo terdiam, kemudian terkekeh. "Oh, tentu saja! Selalu ada sesuatu di antara kalian. Iya kan?" godanya.

Potter tersenyum pahit. "Entahlah. Jadi, bagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti?" ujarnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Theo tersenyum, menyerah untuk tidak membahasnya lagi. Jika Potter tidak mau membicarakannya, itu tidak masalah bagi Theo. Ia kemudian membuka buku pelajarannya dan menunjukkan bagian yang tidak dimengerti.

Potter mengangguk-ngangguk mencoba memahaminya dan kemudian tersenyum simpul menandakan ia siap memberikan penjelasan pada Theo.

Di pertengahan sesi belajar mereka tanpa disangka sebuket bunga melayang menuju Theo dengan sebuah perkamen terikat di tangkainya. Theo menerima buket bunga itu dengan tangan kirinya. Ia mendesah dan membakar perkamen yang terikat. Kemudian memberikan buket bunga itu pada Potter.

"Untukmu saja," katanya malas.

Kedua mata Potter membulat dengan indahnya. Ah, mata itu, jelas saja Draco sangat tertarik padanya. Potter sepertinya dapat menyihir orang dengan matanya.

" _No, thanks_. Seseorang mengirimnya untukmu—"

"Dan aku memberikannya padamu. Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Ambil saja, Potter. Kau boleh membuangnya jika kau mau."

Potter memutar matanya dan menerima buket bunga itu sambil menggumam pelan, " _thanks_."

Mereka melanjutkan sesi belajarnya hingga hari mulai sore dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke asrama masing-masing dan bersiap untuk makan malam.

Suara teriakan amarah menyebabkan Theo memilih untuk mengorbankan makan malamnya. Pasalnya, suara yang ia dengar ini sepertinya sangat ia kenali. Maksudnya, baru siang tadi Theo mendengarkan suara itu bicara panjang lebar padanya hingga sore hari.

* * *

Dan terdengar teriakan marah lainnya, Theo menegang. Oh tidak, mereka tidak bisa bertengkar di sini, terlalu riskan, seorang Professor bisa saja memergoki mereka. Theo mempercepat langkahnya. Ia merasa khawatir, bagaimana jika—

Okey. Rasanya ia tidak perlu khawatir lagi sekarang, karena Draco Malfoy sedang mencium—atau menyerang—Harry Potter yang menciumnya balik dengan _passion_ yang tidak kalah darinya.

Theo nyaris tertawa dengan keras jika saja sebuah tangan tidak membekap mulutnya dan menyeretnya menjauh. Tanpa melihat pun Theo mengenali orang itu dari aroma Liquorice pada hembusan nafasnya. Dengan seduktif, Theo menjilat telapak tangan orang itu.

Orang itu menjerit dan segera melepaskan bekapannya, beruntung lokasi mereka sudah cukup jauh dari Draco dan Potter, jika tidak, percuma saja ia membekap dan menyeret Theo sejauh ini.

"Tidak lucu, Theo," ujarnya kesal.

Theo tertawa. "Oh, kupikir kau menyukainya," Theo melihat wajah orang itu memerah, kemudian dengan buru-buru ia menambahkan, "ada apa, Blasie? Kenapa kau menarikku?"

Blaise dengan sekejab pulih dan berdeham. "Oh, aku hanya tidak ingin kau merusak momen mereka, _ok_?"

Theo memicingkan matanya. "Kau benar. Mungkin aku hanya iri," ujarnya sambil menggaruk rambutnya dengan gugup.

Blaise terkejut menatapnya dan terdapat bercak kemerahan samar di pipinya. "Iri untuk apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

Theo menghela nafasnya dan menatap pemandangan hutan terlarang melalui jendela, bulan ini matahari bersinar lebih lama dari biasanya. Desir angin menerpa wajahnya, memaksanya bersiap untuk mengeluarkan pikiran bodohnya.

"Maksudku, Potter dan Draco, mereka—" Theo memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap Blaise sepenuhnya, "mereka adalah pemeran utamanya—"

"Dan kau pemeran pembantu, begitu?" potong Blaise.

Theo hanya menatapnya balik, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia akui ia cukup berlebihan, tapi ia hanya ingin mengutarakan pemikirannya. Ia ikut senang akan hubungan Draco dan Potter, ia hanya merasa tertinggal.

"Dengar, Theo. Kau adalah kau dan Draco adalah Draco, begitu juga Potter, atau aku. Masing-masing dari kita adalah pemeran utama dalam hidup kita sendiri, jangan beranggapan kalau kau tidak penting. Karena kau—" Blaise berhenti dan terdiam.

Theo terdiam menunggu kelanjutannya. Dan hingga semenit berlalu ia tidak mendapatkan jawabannya, Theo menjetikkan jarinya di depan wajahnya. "Karena aku?" tanyanya tak sabar.

Blaise menunduk, wajahnya menampilkan raut tegang dan bingung. Kemudian ia menggumam seperti sedang melakukan perdebatan batin. Membuat Theo meringis, ia tidak mau temannya ini mengalami ganguan jiwa.

Kemudian Blaise menatapnya mantap. "Karena kau sangat penting bagiku dan kamu adalah pemeran utama di hatiku."

Tanpa sadar Theo menepuk pelan tangannya beberapa kali. "Surat, burung perkamen, cokelat dan bunga itu darimu?" tanyanya dengan sedikit kesadaran, masih merasa terpukau atas pengakuan tadi.

"Err yah. Begitulah. Seharusnya kau membaca pesanku walau akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk membakar atau membuangnya," ucapnya sedih.

Theo berkedip. "Kalau boleh tahu, memangnya apa isi pesanmu?"

" _Te quiero_ ," bisiknya.

Theo terkekeh. " _Why_ , Blaise? Kupikir kau orang Belgia?"

Blaise tersenyum. "Jadi kau ingin aku berkata _Je t'aime_? Atau _Ti amo_?" godanya.

Wajah Theo memerah, ia membalikkan badannya kembali menghadap jendela. " _Shut up!_ "

Blaise tertawa dan memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang, mengutarakan isi hatinya dengan mengeratkan pelukkannya. Bersama-sama mereka menatap matahari yang perlahan-lahan menghilang di ufuk barat.

The End.


End file.
